One shot two shot! story of my guild, Two versions
by Naruhina FTW 14
Summary: ONE-SHOT! how ever there's two versions of it... This is my story of Luna online and the first descent mmorpg to get shut down due to lack of players(in my opinion) the character's names are forgotten but the story lives on!


Luna Online, before Luna plus, was an amazing mmorpg, as you all have known, it got shut down after Luna Plus went live, due to lack of funding. I was part of an amazing guild, where the name escapes me, however that does not matter because i'm going to write up my experiences based on my character: elfboy117. this is in first person and going off of memory, so do not blame me if what some minor parts of the game are changed or skewed.

"ugh...where am i?" I stated

"Hello Elfboy117, I am the goddess of this island and i am here to help you, see those slimes off in the distance? go kill them with this rusty dagger since you choose the rogue class"

I just shook my head at the weirdly, but hotly dressed, goddess and took the floating dagger and attacked the slimes, i got hit once and a HUD appeared displaying HP, MP, name, and level. After i dealt with the 10 slimes I took on a few jobs and ranked up a few levels and braved on through the wilderness, fought a few bosses and got to level 15 on where i was introduced to the dating and family system they had here, all the females look hot and under dressed for fighting and all the males look to epic to mess with, people like me with pets and others that just told me they drank their milk because they were oversized big time, so i spoke with the girl in charge of giving me citizenship here and she also introduced me to the 'Date Dungeon' or DD for short. The DD is for couples only and the maps range from a cave, a mansion, and a graveyard. The levels for the monsters are set on what difficulty you choose, 1-15, 16-25, 26-50 and so on and so forth. I met one girl on there, Username Skyler, me and her hit it off in chat and i offered to do a DD, she being level 15, me being 16, so she agreed, she died after the level 15s came and i had to fight the boss monster off, we then stopped talking for awhile after, I was off doing a quest when on my HUD i recieved the message: "You have been invited to join (the name of the guild i have long since forgotten) by (another player i forgot). do you accept?"

at first i said no and after the quest, I was level 25 now, i turned it in and i decided to rest and i got the same message but by the leader if said guild, i finally accepted and took a look at the player list:

President: dont care Lv: 120

VP: Someone Lv: 115

Officer: Newbie5 Lv:110

member:Random Lv: 5

member:Random Lv:10

member:Random Lv:15

member:Random Lv:5

member:Random Lv:5

member:Random Lv:5

member:elfboy117 Lv: 25

Must be a newly started guild so i left it and ignored the leader, I got up and went to the bounty board i looked it had a job:

Giant Boss Monsters!

Kill all four of them!

Reward:

10,000 EXP

15,000 Gold

I picked it up off of it and it looked easy enough so i went to the prescribed place, four other people were attacking the first one, a giant potted plant with giant teeth, and it was purple.

I tried to attack it but the goddess stopped me.

"you aren't apart of their party/guild you can't fight that monster"

after she said that, one of the recruiters sent me an invite, I happily joined and the five of us defeated it, i glanced at the list, it held us five plus the VP and President who was offline atm.

"you barely meet the minimum requirements to join our guild, the president will be on soon, then we will have a guild meeting" pulls out a map "here, two areas ahead of alker harbor, in the middle by the pirate ship boats, get there without dieing" he said then dashed off.

i went to the said place after the quest and found it rather comfy, 'I must be over leveled a ton, these monsters are easy' I heard some romance going on from behind the ship, so i walked back there and found the Pres and the VP starting to have virtual sex, well as much sex you can have in undies on a rated T game, I left and went into the middle of the place, pretending i never saw it, i went under some awnings by the second pirate ship and the quest master, two other guild members showed up and went behind the first pirate ship...

"ugh OMG why the hell would you do that?!" the leader if the two man party said

the VP and Pres just blushed deeply and requipped their armor, 'the females armor, is sooo...'

"the females armors in this game must be rated M, seriously, some of them would put GTA to shame"

'took the words right out of my mouth'

Then we had the meeting, they pit me against my recruiter and i barely won, he sent me a message saying he went easy, thus they gave me the same title as he, Recruiter...

However we all know what happen to Luna Online/ Luna Plus, we all received an email stating they were closing down Luna, thus no one logged in anymore...


End file.
